One of Their Own
by Lusca Luna
Summary: After the Kyuubi attack, Naruto is taken in by the Uchiha Clan's main family. Put into isolation, Naruto doesn't turn out to be the Naruto that we know. SasuNaru Future Mpreg
1. First AN

Dear readers….

I am now going to post the few chapters i have of the rewritten version of this story. I did not post it as a new story simply because i don't want you guys that stuck with me to the end to possibly not be able to find anymore. So this is the new version. Yes, things have changed. It is nothing like the first. Except for the first few chapters. Enjoy...

- Lusca ... Roman


	2. Prologue

Disclaimer - I do not own any right to Naruto or its characters, settings and plot.

* * *

One of Their Own

Prologue

A month after the Kyuubi attack…

Mikoto sat in the Main House's nursery. Her eyes were content on looking after her own son, Sasuke, who was only seven months old. Every now and then her eyes would dart to her ever present godson who, unlike Sasuke, was just a newborn.

Even though he was just a newborn, he held a maturity that even Sasuke had yet to accomplish in his seven months. When she would gaze at the squirming baby's face, he would meet her with those beautiful incandescent eyes of his. Whenever he was hungry, he would let out a quick wail to get someone's attention, usually being hers or Fugaku's. If he ever had soiled his diaper, he wouldn't cry like Sasuke did. He would simply wait for everyone to smell what he had done.

Something was different about tonight though. The blonde's cherubic face was unbelievably furrowed. His blue eyes, even though closed, rang out with worry as the scrunched shut. His hands were thrashing about going from one end to the crib to the other. Something was terribly wrong. This was the first time that she had ever seen the gentle well behaved newborn act his age. Then it her, it was almost Kushina's birthday, but how could a little baby know such a thing? He was mourning for his mother. This was the first time that she had ever seen the blonde cry.

Mikoto picked up the crying baby in front of her. Tears were running rampant down her pale, eloquent face. 'How could such an innocent pure child suffer such an unheard of fate, having to house the ungodly beast that had killed all of his small remaining family?' She thought to herself, sulking for Naruto.

She pulled the peach bundle closer to her face and nuzzled his nose with hers. "Kushina would love you so much," she thought aloud, "so would Minato." She quickly added trying to pay respect to her departed Hokage. "If only she could see how beautiful you are. I bet she would cry. You don't look anything at all like her, but you look just like Minato. Kami, just to think of how much he would have spoiled you if… he was still here…" Her voice faded quickly.

When she had taken Naruto in, she had never expected this kind of pain. She thought she was going to receive pain from having a loud, blonde, knuckleheaded, hyperactive bouncing ball of energy that played pranks on everything and everyone. No, it wasn't that kind of suffering she was going through right now. It was worse that that. It was purely emotional. She didn't think that she could ever cope with what Naruto was going to go through. All she could was hope that there was someone standing behind just in case he stumbled.

* * *

So what do you think? It will be a chapter story so do not fret. I need some positive feedback and a whole lot of constructive criticism. If you flame me, list reasons.

Now as my signature trademark!

IF YOU LOVE SASUNARU, REVIEW.

- _Roman_


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter I - Decision

Five years later…

Itachi was sitting in his room doing the usual, reading. He liked having peace and quiet. Sasuke and Naruto were playing. He finally had time away from the boys. He absolutely hated when Sasuke asked him to play when Mikoto claimed that Naruto was too young. He didn't know what he would do if Sasuke didn't have a playmate. He might kill the clan out of his fury.

"Itachi!" His mother called from the kitchen. His peace and quiet had been interrupted.

He put down his book and made his way to her. When finally in the kitchen he acknowledged her "Yes, mother."

"Fugaku and I need you to take your brothers for ice cream. I promised them but there is a meeting tonight and I wouldn't want for my promise to be in vain." His mother explained. He understood perfectly well because during his years he had grown accustomed to his parents' sugarcoated orders.

Itachi made his way towards Sasuke's room. He was stopped midway by his father. He bowed his head in acknowledgement.

His father handed him a scroll. "Take this to Hiashi Hyuuga. I trust that you will get it to him in time." Itachi nodded. "Do it after you appease to the boys." His father ordered, turning to leave the room. "They should not be back until the meeting is concluded. That should be around eight. Keep them occupied."

Itachi nodded at the order. "Carry on."

Itachi started on his way again. It wasn't long till he arrived at Sasuke's room. He opened the door and was greeted with the familiar sight of Sasuke and the blonde cuddled up on the raven's mat. Naruto's wild, blonde locks blocking out his counterpart's face.

The older raven walked over to the pair with his usual stoic and indifferent face. Though inside, anyone of his family members could tell that he was awing at the scene before him. Once he had closed the short distance between the door and the mat, he tried his best to pry an ever sleeping Naruto out of Sasuke's arms which was harder than it looked.

"Itachi?" Naruto said, unsurely.

"It's me, chibi." He confirmed and the blonde nodded to him. He smiled, physically, at this. He was glad that the little blonde trusted him this much. Looking away from Naruto, he turned his attention to his stubborn brother. He was the hardest person to wake up in the house. "Hey, chibi?" He asked Naruto. The youngest nodded. "Wake up Sasuke." He ordered. He received a curt nod from his blonde younger brother.

"Sasuke wake up." Naruto said kindly. The raven's eyes were instantly open. His eyebrows raised in a very Uchiha fashion. "Itachi is here." The blonde answered.

The soft fabric of Sasuke's sheets slid down as he sat up. He rubbed his eyes before looking around the room. He was greeted by two pairs of black and blue eyes. "Let's go Itachi ordered, picking up Naruto and grabbing Sasuke's hand. Sasuke followed close behind.

"Where are we going, Aniki?" Sasuke asked, looking up at his older brother. He asked the question repetitively before getting a form of an answer from Naruto. "Ice cream," was all the Naruto had to say.

"How long does it take to get there?" Sasuke whined, pouting out his lips.

"So many questions little brother." Itachi half-growled, gazing down at the younger raven. "We are going to go get some ice cream, Sasuke. Since you are so questioning today, it will take us approximately three more minutes and fifty-two seconds to reach our destination. How about you start thinking about all those different flavors while Naruto and I enjoy some of our quiet time?" Itachi spoke. Sarcasm teetered on the edge of his silk voice.

"Okay!" He said absentmindedly with an edge of confusion. Itachi rolled his eyes.

After that promised three minutes and fifty-two seconds, they finally arrived at Konoha Ice Cream. They entered the shop and the room stood still for a second. Reality resumed when Itachi placed his order as well as Naruto's. The only order that was left was Sasuke's and Itachi sat down with Naruto on his lap. This was going to be a long wait.

Seconds…

Minutes…

More minutes…

"I would like a chocolate one, please." Came the timid yet excited voice of Sasuke. The clerk handed Sasuke the cold treat.

Itachi let out a sigh of relief. He had been expecting a much longer holdup. He wanted to see what the meeting was really about. His mother and father had told him a brief synopsis of what the meeting was about, but he wasn't going to believe the bullshit his parents told him. In the last few months he felt he had to find out everything on his own.

He watched silently as the young blonde and younger raven licked their ice cream. They looked do peaceful, both smiling. 'Such innocence could only be found in a child', Itachi thought grimly. It made him long after his own lost innocence. Putting his feelings aside, he turned to Sasuke. "Finish up, Sasuke." Itachi said.

"Thank you Itachi-san," Naruto said with a slight bow.

"You are welcome, chibi." The older raven said with fervor in his voice. "Sasuke?" Itachi asked not even having to ask his question. Sasuke looked over at Naruto and quickly gave his own merit to Itachi.

Itachi steered the boys in the direction of the Hyuuga compound. Naruto's grip on his hand tightened as both he and the blonde felt Hiashi Hyuuga's chakra signature approach them.

"Uchiha-san," Hiashi spoke.

"Hyuuga-san," Itachi greeted.

They both started at each other with steely glares. The hatred that the families felt for each other did not go unnoticed by Naruto. His theory was helped when he saw Itachi's Mangekyo Sharingan go flaring in its swirling like motion.

"Itachi-san?" Naruto whispered hoping to interrupt the heated staring contest. He got his desired effect.

"And who might this be?" Hiashi inquired getting eye level with the blonde. His face becoming visibly softer.

Sasuke's face grew red at this. "His name is Naruto and he's mine." Sasuke said proudly attracting the attention of every onlooker who happened to standing by.

"Is that right?" The Hyuuga head said in a soft voice only meant for a child. "It was nice to meet you Naruto." His face became softer again and he offered his large hand to Naruto's small one only to get it slapped by an over possessive Sasuke.

"Mine!" He barked out to the Hyuuga head like a puppy that had done something to anger its master. "Don't touch him!" Hiashi and the other onlookers gawked at Sasuke in shock with wide eyes and open jaws.

"You insolent child!" Hiashi growled. "Leave this compound at once, Sasuke Uchiha. You are no longer welcome here." He looked to Itachi and then to Naruto. "Your invitation is still open." He said to both of them. They bowed in response and left quickly knowing that if Sasuke would have said anything else; there could have been a major conflict.

'This isn't going to sit well with Dad,' Itachi thought. He looked down at Sasuke who at the moment was clutching a small Naruto in his arms as the three of them walked. 'Oh, yes,' Itachi thought again, 'something bad was definitely going to happen tonight.' He decided to keep all of these thoughts to himself and kept walking toward his home.

When they arrived, the meeting was still in progress - much to Itachi's despair and delight. They were met with guards when they entered the main entrance. Itachi nodded to them and went on his way. As he entered the main house, he got a feeling of anxiety. This feeling was a rare one to him; he only felt it under extreme circumstances. This was the perfect opportunity to learn the about what was going on that he, the famous Itachi Uchiha, prodigy of the Uchiha Clan, could not even know.

He settled the boys into their room and quietly made his way to the meeting room, but first he placed a justu to hide his chakra signature from his parents whom he knew would pick up on it right away. When he finally reached the meeting room, he activated his Mangekyo and viewed inside the room. The regulars were there _and then some_. All his uncles and aunts were present which was very odd. His father and mother were there as expected. The room was packed and that was what told Itachi that something big was happening. His suspicions were finally confirmed.

Voices and chatter erupted through the room. Through the racket, Itachi could only make out a few, audible words, but he they didn't seem to piece together. He stopped all thought processes the moment he heard his father clear his throat.

"All discussions are stopped for now." He paused. "We will continue some other time when we don't have any listeners.

"Oh shit," Itachi cursed_._


	4. Chapter 2

Ooh its different now... I don't own...

* * *

One of Their Own

Chapter II - Voices

The day was going as usual, but Itachi knew better. At some point today, his father would confront him about his eavesdropping which he knew he was going to get Hell for. The one question that lingered in his mind was if Naruto would suffer for his mistake.

He told Naruto about his father's words directly after he had been caught. He at least wanted to get the word out before he came face to face with Fugaku.

At that moment, Both he and Naruto were sitting in the Itachi's room. They sat there silently. Both of them thinking about what was going to happening next.

"How long before he comes?" Naruto asked, a pout was forming on his lips. Itachi shook his head.

"I don't know Naruto." He moved slightly to collect the little boy in his arms. "For right now. I'm trying to spend as much time with you as possible.

"How much is that?" The blonde's pout deepened on his face.

"Almost every minute till Father comes" Itachi told with confidence. "Is that okay with you?" Itachi asked. Naruto nodded into his brother's chest. "That's good to hear."

"Time for dinner!" Mikoto yelled from the kitchen.

A bit reluctantly, they spaced from each other. "It's almost time." Itachi informed his junior. Naruto just nodded and went to catch up with Sasuke. The dark haired boy smiled widely and took Naruto's hand into his own.

Itachi stared at their entwined hands. His fists clenched as he thought about what was going to happen. He would be separated from his younger brothers.

Naruto took his seat in his place at the table beside Sasuke. When he go there, his parents were calmly sipping there tea. Itachi's indifferent face carried a pinch of worry. Sasuke was beaming at him, as usual. It was the perfect façade… almost. He like Itachi knew what had been said the night before and like Itachi had been deeply saddened by it. _My own supposed family_, his mind processed chillingly.

"Naruto," his voice being called knocked him out of his stupor. "You haven't eaten anything. We made it especially for you." _Because this will be my last meal_, he silently added. _The Prodigal Son_, he thought, _but only in vice versa_. They were killing the fatted calf for his leaving not his arriving.

"I'm not hungry," he explained, eyeing his food to further his point.

"Surely you want to eat a tad bit…" Mikoto suggested. Her eyes were ablaze with worry. _Surely he doesn't know,_ she thought.

"I'm not hungry," the blonde repeated.

"I believe your mother advised you to eat, Naruto." Fugaku said in between a sip. "Do as she says, be obedient." Naruto looked at his so called father with remorse. If only he knew what was going on inside his youngest son's brain half the time.

"Yes, Father." He said. He picked up his fork and eyed it disdainfully. Even though the food was good he didn't want any of it. Despite of everything going through his mind, he took a bite off of his fork.

"May I be excused?" The blonde asked. Receiving a nod from his father, he gave a worried glance to his father.

"May I be excused?" Itachi said. He didn't want his last moment with his brother to be like this. From the look on his father's face, he knew that his question would in vain.

"I would rather you stay and finish your dinner." Mikoto told him politely. "Isn't that right Fugaku." Her husband nodded. "Sasuke, hun, do you mind going upstairs with your brother." This soon? Itachi asked himself.

"Itachi…we ju-," Mikoto sighed but was interrupted.

"Itachi, we know about what you did _and_ what you heard." Fugaku told him. "It is a risk keeping you here so we have decided that you will be taking a long term mission."

"How long?"

"It's for a year." _A year without seeing Naruto…_

"Yes, that's the basis of it all. Are there any requests that you might have?" Fugaku said with a stony face. In truth, he did not want or expect the boy to answer his question.

"I only have one thing that I want you to bestow upon me." Itachi spoke. Fugaku, not fazed by the boys tone, raised his eyebrows. "What you are going to do to Naruto?" He said in a business-like tone.

"He is a danger to our clan but he can bring us some benefits." His father said. "There are only two advantages of him being in our clan. One, the obvious which you should know and two, his large amounts of chakra." He informed. "When he comes of age we will send him to the academy. Until then he will live a normal life with Sasuke."

"Do you understand all of this Itachi?" Mikoto asked in her motherly voice.

"Yes, mother." He replied with apathetic eyes.

"Well I guess that's good." Mikoto encouraged. She could feel the awkwardness and tension coming from her husband and son.

"You should pack your things immediately. Your mission is leaving early morning."

_Itachi gave them a short bow and started on his way to his bedroom, knowing that solitude and loneliness would be his only companions for the next year._

* * *

Review for me...


End file.
